ef_a_talefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 Episode 8
Clear Color (Released November 25, 2007) Miyako believes that Hiro has been callously deleting all of her increasingly desperate voicemail messages. (They were in fact actually deleted in secret by Kei at the end of the previous episode.) She tearfully tosses her cellphone into a nearby fountain because she believes that Hiro had stood her up. (He actually had rushed to the infirmary to check on Kei's injury.) After deleting the voicemail messages, Kei - who is alone in Hiro's apartment - takes a long shower to try to wash away the stain of what she had just done. She then broods as she looks at herself in the mirror. The doorbell rings and she answers it wearing a bath towel. The person at the door is Miyako, who is in obvious distress. She is frantically looking for Hiro. The opportunity is simply too tempting for Kei to pass up. She gives in to her temptation and lies to Miyako: "I'm sorry, but he is sleeping right now." Miyako insists on entering to see Hiro, but Kei is adamant, "You cannot reach him anymore. I am always going to be by his side. I already told you that. It's over." She then closes the door on Miyako. Unseen, Kei drops to her knees still wearing her towel. While returning home from the grocery store, Hiro tries to call Miyako's cellphone repeatedly, but he cannot get through. He returns to his apartment to take care of Kei's injured knee. Meanwhile, Miyako is falling apart, and she cannot even unlock the door to escape upstairs to the school rooftop as she collapses at its still-locked door. At school, Chihiro greets Renji in the library. She is very happy and they enjoy a pleasant lunch together. Later she encourages Renji to pursue his dream of becoming a novelist. Later on the beach they find the partially wrecked sandcastle and decide to rebuild it again. In a voiceover, Chihiro narrates her novel. The girl in the story continues to gaze at her many paintings of the boy she loves. In the castle library she reads about the concept of marriage, which she has seen mentioned in many of the library books. She wonders about the institution and decides to study it further. (Later in the episode the girl actually marries the boy in the painting, but the girl realizes that she is still living alone, and so she throws her wedding dress, wedding cake, etc., over the cliff into the ocean.) Miyako wanders aimlessly into the still-destroyed section of Otowa and sits alone among the rubble as she wallows in her depression. (Her POV has reverted to gray colorless tones.) She decides to go back into her self-imposed isolation. The angel Yuuko appears and comforts Miyako, and she encourages Miyako to not give up. Renji goes to the church and tells Yuu Himura that Chihiro's memory seems to be improving. Himura denies it flatly: "That is impossible, unless some kind of miracle occurred. And there are no such things as miracles in this world. There is only the inevitable, the accidental, and the choices we make." He again warns Renji about his relationship with Chihiro, but this time he adds, "And it may already be too late." The next day at school, Hiro is still unable to locate Miyako or reach her by phone. He takes the still-injured Kei home from school on his bike (with Kyosuke filming everything as usual). Kei is about to ask Hiro if they can 'go somewhere' together, when Hiro's cellphone rings and he interrupts her. Kei frets it is Miyako, but it is actually Hiro's editor calling. He wants Hiro to write a one-off story on top of his current manga series. Hiro completely forgets about Kei and tells his editor that he will get right on it. (Hiro has a bad habit of making a commitment to whomever he is talking to at the moment without considering its effect on others.) Kei gets upset and picks a fight with Hiro, then she leaves in a huff with Kyosuke. Kyosuke films Kei as she vents about Hiro. He interviews her on film, asking her questions about her love of basketball and such, as he escorts her home on Hiro's bike. While peddling with the camera off, Kyosuke reveals more about himself and how he envies Hiro for having such a passion for his work (much like how he himself has a passion for filmmaking). He and Kei share more about themselves with each other as they grow closer together without realizing it. During a montage where Kuze Shuichi plays A Moon Filled Sky on his violin, we see Kei at home alone watching Kyosuke's DVD again. Unlike episode 6 when she was bored, she watches his DVD this time with great fascination. Hiro is hard at work writing his new one-off story, Miyako sits dejected amid the rubble of Otowoa, Chihiro looks stressed, and Renji looks hopeful. That evening, Chihiro eats dinner at home with her guardian, Yuu Himura. Himura notices that Chihiro seems tired and distracted, and he asks her if something is wrong, but she becomes evasive. He doesn't press her. In the bathtub she reviews her happy memories with Renji. She sets her alarm clock to midnight and wakes up to do a [[Season 1 Episode 3#Warm Reboot|'warm reboot']] to roll forward as many of her memories of Renji with as much detail as she can. Hearing the alarm, Himura enters Chihiro's bedroom to check on her. He becomes very concerned for her, explaining that to roll forward so much information would take literally all night. She reveals that she's already been doing it all week, effectively going without sleep for days. Himura becomes even more concerned and tries to take away her diary so she can get some sleep, but she physically claws at him to get it back. Realizing her implacable determination he returns it with an apology and urges her to simply try to get some rest. The next morning while walking along the beach, Chihiro asks Renji to recount to her their very first meeting and he does. Chihiro now knows the maximum amount of information about Renji that she can ever possibly hold in her mind at any one time. Her love for him is now as strong as it can ever possibly get. She starts to become intimate with him, but at that moment she collapses on the sandy beach from complete exhaustion and falls unconscious. Chihiro is taken home where she remains unconscious for over thirteen hours. This causes a cold reboot (see below). When Chihiro finally awakens, Renji witnesses Chihiro's frantic state of not understanding why she has grown older or what happened to her left eye. In a panic she runs to a mirror and rips off her eye patch and sees the gory empty left-eye socket (not shown to the audience). Renji watches her scream in abject terror. Cold Reboot If Chihiro concentrates and thinks about something over and over, she can refresh her copy of the memory so she can retain it for another 13 hours. This is called a [[Season 1 Episode 3#Warm Reboot|'warm reboot']]. Images and faces cannot be retained this way, but basic facts (like her missing eye and her age) can be carried forward in this manner. However, if Chihiro sleeps or remains unconscious for more than 13 hours, then everything is lost. This is called a cold reboot. When this happens, Chihiro loses all of her memories and reverts back to her original state at age 12 just before the accident. Renji witnesses Chihiro's cold reboot and is shocked at her wild panic. Chihiro immediately recognizes Yuu Himura, who when she was 12 she had thought of as her big-brother (onii-chan). Yuu gently calms Chihiro down from her panicky state. He gives Chihiro her diary and instructs her to read it. Himura explains to Renji (whom she does not recognize at all) that this is the reason why Renji's relationship with Chihiro will never work. After the End Credits Miyako calls Hiro from a public phone. Hiro tells her that he was worried about her, and he reassures her that she has not disappeared from his heart. Previous Episode | Next Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1